


First Mate

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Captain!Mala, Everyones a pirate, F/M, First mate!Hiccup, One Shot, Pirate AU, Pirate sexy times, Stormfly is a parrot, You get the idea, i had writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: As the captain of a pirate ship, Mala knows she needs to keep focused. Unfortunately, her first mate is terribly distracting.





	First Mate

**A product of me begging the writing group I'm in for inspiration. Vala is largely responsible.**

**Captain Mala/First Mate Hiccup**

**Everyone's a pirate. I'm not hugely knowledgeable about pirates. That may or may not show. This one shot was only done to clear writers block, its not meant to be my finest work.**

-HTTYD-

"If I find you neglecting your tasks to talk to that bloody chicken  _one more time,_ it will end up on the menu!"

Tuffnut jumped up, attempting to hide his pet Chicken behind his back.

"Sir yes sir! I mean ma'am no ma'am! Ah! Whatever the correct response is!"

Mala rolled her eyes, watched the idiot scamper off to safety with his avian companion. She wouldn't keep him, but he and his twin sister were second-to-none in sheer destructive capability and that came in handy in their line of work. Piracy was a tough labour after all. Pacing the deck, Mala cast her eyes to the horizon. She would chase it forever given the chance.

Luckily, her first mate felt the same way. And he was an incredible navigator, could understand the most obscure of maps and directions.

As she strolled, Mala watched her crew. Dagur hiding the rum from his sister Heather, as it made her a downright danger in terms of coordination - the last time she was drunk while they sailed the deeper waters, they had had to pull her out of the ocean.  _Twice._  Then there was Astrid, who kept everyone in line whenever Mala was busy or simply not on board. Mala's own younger brother Throk, who was no master pirate but would never be far from his sister.

Fishlegs, quite possibly one of the few literate sailors on her vessel who went through any documents or books obtained from their raids. Eret, her quartermaster who spent a large amount of time running away from Ruffnut. Ruffnut was often being chased by Snotlout or Fishlegs. And sometimes Throk... Then there was no forgetting Stormfly, their savvy parrot who flapped around the deck repeating various curse words.

Toothless, the little green lizard who lit their fires and caught ship-rats chittered, perching on the steering wheel before taking flight again. Then Mala's eyes fell on her First Mate, with his handmade metal replacement leg and penchant for making clothes that didn't blend in with the others. She lifted her gaze, found a playful smile and heated emerald stare. Mala cursed the flutter in her belly, but knew it foolish to deny her own desire.

"No slacking! Astrid, you are on watch. The first mate and I shall be planning our next course."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but otherwise kept himself looking only appropriately interested for map reading rather than what he had a good idea was coming. It was one of her rules; the crew shouldn't know. It would only foster complaints of favouritism, or make Hiccup think there was more between them than a professional (pirate) relationship and convenient physicality.

And there wasn't.

Not one bit.

"You know" Hiccup smirked as Mala closed the door to her captains cabin behind them "one day someone's going to add up that not a lot of planning gets done in this planning time."

Mala grabbed hold of his strange leather tunic, patterned to look like the scales of a dragon. Or perhaps a sea monster.

"Shut up."

She felt his smirk as they kissed, tasted spiced rum and cinnamon apple on his mouth as Hiccup yielded to her, let her press him back against the cabin wall and bite at his thin lower lip. He groaned, hips seeking purchase against her for friction on his hardening cock. Gods did she love how  _compatible_ their wants were; Mala wasn't gentle and Hiccup didn't mind a bit, grew harder when she bit him or squeezed roughly at his lean muscles.

He gave as good as he got too; Mala didn't want him passive, liked the spark and Hiccup gave it to her, tugging her linen shirt from the waist of her bottoms and tickling at her lower belly, teasing her into squirming as goosebumps raised. That maddening smirk played over his mouth as she backed up to breathe, followed her until Mala felt her desk at her back.

"Up."

Hiccup boosted her, working her bottoms down and Mala lifted herself helpfully but eyed him warily.

"What do you think you are doing, exactly?"

"Something I was  _planning_  to."

He dropped to his knees, biting teasingly at her inner thigh and  _knowing_ Mala couldn't resist his tongue, his eager mouth on her wanting wetness. Hiccup's metal leg scraped across the floor, tongue stroking and tasting her with a low groan vibrating against her. Mala felt him hook her legs over his shoulders, allowing him closer and perching her almost precariously on the edge of her desk. Her head fell back, gasping pleasure with every swipe of his tongue, body jerking as he slid two fingers inside her.

Hiccup moaned weakly against her when Mala buried her hands in his thick auburn hair, fixed eyes dark with lust on her from between shaking thighs. Fingers curled up inside her, dragging Mala closer to the edge before he backed up, stopped. She growled in irritation, saw that cheeky grin on his face as he straightened, cocked his head and licked her arousal from his own lips.

"Problem?"

"I will order you to spend the day cleaning up after the twins if you even  _think_ about not finishing here."

"Mala, Mala, Mala" Hiccup pulled her to her feet, working the buttons of her top open "you know I wouldn't do that to you. I just like how you growl when you're wound up."

He stripped her naked before he lost an item of clothing beyond footwear, eyed Mala hungrily and ran a hand over her bare chest. Mala felt a whimper escape from her throat as he thumbed her nipple, skin breaking out in goosebumps again when his cold leather pressed to her flushed, naked form.

"Get your clothes off."

"As you wish captain."

Gods did she hate that it turned her on when he called her  _captain,_  proved that Mala got a kick from her power and that he saw it in her. Hiccup stripped efficiently, careful with his bottoms over his peg-leg but otherwise fairly careless in his mission to press bare skin to bare skin. Mala checked her door was bolted, locked. Then she turned away, braced herself on the desk and told herself it was just because she liked the way he bit her shoulders, not because she hated facing the softness in his face when he was inside her.

Hated that she  _liked_  it.

Hiccup knew she was wound tight and wouldn't want to wait, but he still teased her with the swollen head of his cock. Brushed and rubbed against her without ever pushing inside. Mala growled again, felt him twitch and fingers tightened on her hip. Slowly, Hiccup inched his way inside her, groaned guttural and hungry as Mala clenched around him, desperate to be filled at last.

His jutting hips pressed to her soft rear, sweaty face resting between her shoulder blades and Hiccup gasped against her back, hot breath burning on already flushed skin. Mala was too aroused, couldn't wait for him to regain his senses and pushed back, soundlessly demanded his thrusts. Hiccup delivered quickly, beautifully and she heard him adjust his stance before moving properly.

Teeth sank into her shoulder, nipped and bit at the spots that made Mala shake and moan, clutch for purchase at the desk as Hiccup filled her, pierced her with hardened heat and completely wrecked her higher thought process. When she talked of convenient physicality, Mala meant more than the simple interlocking functions of their bodies.

Hiccup honestly felt tailored to reach her everywhere, to touch every wanting spot and leave her trembling, gasping, rocking back for more as the peak beckoned. His hand slid around her sweat-damp body, scraped nails over her skin and left delicious burning lines in their wake before he cupped and squeezed a weighty, sensitive breast. Mala had long ago lost semblance of dignity, twisting to watch Hiccup's face tighten in bliss and when he saw her, he reached to kiss her messily.

He still tasted of her.

"Touch yourself."

His low, commanding growl would earn him the brig in front of the crew, but when it was just them Mala found herself obeying, teetering on only one hands brace as the other moved to comply, to stroke over the swollen bud of desire and touch where Hiccup pressed his cock inside her deeper, faster. His teeth scraped across the knot at the top of her spine; Hiccup's limit to reach as she was taller than him, but it felt so damn  **good**  Mala didn't care.

Barely a dozen thrusts later and Mala broke, bowing under the weight of her own pleasure and burning with the heat of Hiccup slumping against her back. He wasn't done yet, stoking hypersensitive flames with a last few desperate thrusts before he pulled out and came over her lower back with a soft sound, at odds with his filthy mouth and erotic grunts moments before.

Knees weak, legs shaking and thighs wet and sticky, Mala felt Hiccup's arms wrap loosely around her waist. He would hold her close if it was a day she allowed him to come inside her, but the mess on her back meant he wouldn't cradle her properly. Neither were allowed anyway. She pushed his arms away, grabbed a rag from her desk and wiped her back while Hiccup stumbled behind her. The sound was distinctive with his metallic limb.

"Get dressed."

Hiccup never argued, though Mala knew he wished to linger. Probably for a round two, but she didn't like to indulge him. Often. Some nights he wormed his way into round twos and round threes in her bed, fucked her until she couldn't stay awake and Mala always kicked him out the minute he woke up the morning after.

It was just sex.

Mala ignored that warm, comfortable feeling that his arms around her left, already putting her clothes back on when she turned to see Hiccup working his britches over his metal leg, the trickiest part of his outfit. He was silent as he dressed, but then when Mala straightened up again, clothes all in their rightful places, he was business as usual.

"So... where to next captain?"

They left her quarters some hour or so after they entered, and unsurprisingly Snotlout approached them, attempting to flirt with Mala despite her frequent rejections. Selective hearing, this one.

"Yanno Queenie" his nickname for her would never cease, it seemed "if you want, I can take over as first mate for Hiccup here. Then when we're all done planning you and I could... you know."

Mala understood  _exactly_  what was insinuated, but played dumb to watch him fluster.

" I know... what?"

"You know. Something a little more fun than map reading."

"I assure you, heavy drinking is not more fun than planning our next raid."

Perplexed, Mala could physically watch Snotlout try to work out what she was saying.

"What? No, I didn't mean drinking. Though that is fun too. I mean the  _other_ kind of-"

"Oh look, the crows nest is empty. Snothat, get your ass up there."

Dagur, with all the finesse of a cannonball, grabbed hold of Snotlout and hauled him away. Mala made a mental note to thank him later. She caught Heather watching the exchange, terribly unsubtle when the dark-haired woman glanced between captain and first mate with a smirk.

Hiccup was acting remarkably cool; flirting with Astrid jokingly, talking knots and wind speed with Eret, shouting down to Viggo to see if he needed help with the cooking. And of course, ensuring that the twins excitement around explosives didn't lead to a mishap with the cannons.

Business as usual.

Even if she intended to have him back in her cabin later.

-HTTYD-

**I don't know where this was meant to go... writers block brain vomit occurred.**

**Now to go start a Hiccstrid one shot since I think I've neglected that series for a while.**


End file.
